Cesarsko-Monarchiczne Imperium Wyspy Człopaka Wojdaka i Tyskie
|- data-ve-attributes="{"style":"border-bottom:1px solid #aaa"}" style="border-bottom:1px solid #aaa" | colspan="2" data-ve-attributes="{"style":"padding:0;"}" style="padding:0;"| |- data-ve-attributes="{"style":"border-bottom:1px solid #aaa"}" style="border-bottom:1px solid #aaa" | colspan="2" data-ve-attributes="{"style":"text-align: center;"}" style="text-align: center;"|Dewiza: "Jesteśmy w pokoju" |- data-ve-attributes="{"style":"border-bottom:1px solid #aaa"}" style="border-bottom:1px solid #aaa" | colspan="2" data-ve-attributes="{"style":"text-align: center;"}" style="text-align: center;"|Hymn: Dead Pirates Land |- data-ve-attributes="{"style":"border-bottom:1px solid #aaa"}" style="border-bottom:1px solid #aaa" | colspan="2" data-ve-attributes="{"style":"text-align:center;"}" style="text-align:center;"| |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Język urzędowy |angielski, polski |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Stolica |Danda |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Ustrój polityczny |zmodyfikowana monarchia |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Głowa państwa |Ozime III Strashymorda |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Szef rządu |Ozime III Strashymorda |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Liczba ludności (2016) |80 466, 120 osób/km² |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Jednostka monetarna |Polski złoty (PLN) |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Religia dominująca |Chrześcijaństwo |- | data-ve-attributes="{"style":"background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"}" style="background: #eeeeee; vertical-align: top;"|Ludność |50% ludzie, 50% anthro. |} Cesarsko-Monarchiczne Imperium Wyspy Człopaka Wojdaka i Tyskie (ang. The Empire-Kingdom of Czlopak Wojdak and Tyskie Islands)- państwo położone na archipelagu wysp w okolicy Mikronezjii. Pomimo nazwy która pełni funkcję czysto kosmetyczną, władzę absolutną sprawuje tam Kaizok będący połączeniem cesarza i króla. Historia Państwo po raz pierwszy powstało około roku 1780, założone przez kolonistów z Wielkiej Brytanii. Dopiero w 1800 roku jednak ogłosiło niepodległość od Wielkiej Brytanii, a przywódcą został kapitan kolonii - John Donnelsmith. Uznając to za początek nowej cywilizacji zmienił on swoje imię na Aszto Buksen, biorąc za inspirację tradycje papieży Kościoła Katolickiego. Wyznaczone zostało też kilka innych stanowisk, m.in. Syraczer który sprawował pieczę nad armią. W 1820 roku bliski przyjaciel Donnelsmitha - Douglas McDonier przejął władzę jako drugi Kaizok - Spazziomondo. Pod jego rządami wkrótce kraj zaczął się dozbrajać. W 1830 roku Polski imigrant i Syraczer Jacek Człopak pod rządami Spazziomondo również zasugerował po raz pierwszy budowę Małpiego Sanktuarium które spowodowałoby rozgłos państwa, wtedy znanego po prostu jako Imperium Wysp. Zainteresowany władca podjął się budowy, wydobywając surowce z pobliskich krajów które to poprosił o pomoc. W 1840 roku Sanktuarium było gotowe i zajęto się wyłapywaniem po kilku przedstawicieli wszystkich gatunków naczelnych wtedy znanych. W 1842 roku Spazziomondo zmarł. Wybrany został kolejny Kaizok, Basile Travers który to przyjął imię Bazyli. Z pomocą i dużym zaangażowaniem państw Afryki udało się wyłapać wiele małp, małpiatek i innych naczelnych które to przetransportowano do Sanktuarium ostatecznie w 1860. Bazyli był zaskoczony sukcesem przedsięwzięcia, który to uczcił pierwszym Świaś. Małpie Sanktuarium przyciągnęło zainteresowane szlachty różnych krajów które to zaoferowały współpracę. Niestety, Bazyli zmarł wkrótce potem, zastąpiony przez Howarda Stephena który przyjął imię Ozime. Nie był on dobrym władcą, spowodował on złamanie umowy z jednym z państw. 18 lat później władzę przejął brat Howarda, Olivier Stephen - Ozime II. Jego rządy naprawiły wiele błędów brata. Kiedy w 1910 roku odszedł on z tego świata, sytuacja w Imperium zaczęła się psuć i walić. Pomimo tego technologia stała na wysokim poziomie, z paroma sporymi fabrykami, głównie używanymi do produkcji jedzenia Mystery Of Tyskie Islands.. Osobny artykuł: Kataklizm w Cesarsko-Monarchicznym Imperium Wyspy Człopaka Wojdaka i Tyskie Pojawił się Robert Wojdak znany jako Pica, pierwszy polski władca. Zarządził on zmianę nazwy państwa z Imperium Wysp na Imperium Wyspy Człopaka Wojdaka, aby uhonorować tym samym twórcę pomysłu Małpiego Sanktuarium, Jacka Człopaka oraz samego siebie. W kraju zarządził on ogromne reformy, zaostrzając prawa. Zakazał on też Świaś, uznając iż jest to trwonienie pieniędzy państwa. Zaczął on też modernizować armię, a także obsadzać fabryki oraz większe domy żołnierzami, traktując je jako bazy wypadowe dla armii Mystery Of Tyskie Islands.. Jego rządy trwały jedynie dwa lata, gdyż wygłodniały lud dokonał na niego zamachu, bohaterem okazał się Paweł Topola który to zamordował Wojdaka strzałem w głowę z rewolweru. Niestety stało się jeszcze gorzej niż wszyscy mogli sobie wyobrażać. Władzę przejął bowiem bliski poplecznik dyktatora, Jonasz Kreda. Przyjął on imię Pica II. Kontynuował bezlitosne rządy, a gdy wybuchła I Wojna Światowa zmusił lud do walki. Uzbroił on i ufortyfikował wyspę w ogromne frame|left|Gibbony są częstym widokiem na Wyspach.ilości broni oraz pojazdów bojowych. Pica II zmarł w 1920, i mogłoby się wydawać iż wystarczająco skrzywdził swój kraj aby ktoś się tym zainteresował. Kolejnym Kaizokiem stał się Adam Mallard który przyjął imię Bazyli II. Był to pierwszy Kaizok z miasta Złomograd. Pomimo tego co działo się z krajem, nie był on w stanie wszystkiego tego naprawić. Jedyne co mógł, to przywrócić Świaś. W tym okresie zginęło 70% populacji wysp. Rządy Bazylego II trwały do 1934, były one bardzo przeciętne i jedynie ledwo pomagały wylizywać rany. Populacja nadal była biedna, szerzyła się zaraza oraz głód. W 1934 władzę przejął Kaizok Aszto Buksen II znany także jako Andrew Walker, pierwszy nie-ludzki Kaizok. Z miejsca zaczął on naprawę Imperium, rozwiązał do końca klęskę głodu, naprawił relacje oraz wyleczył osoby ranne oraz chore, wprowadzając o wiele lepszą opiekę medyczną. Pod jego rządami cała wyspa i jej mieszkańcy zaczęła rozkwitać. Został on uznany najlepszym Kaizokiem, przez wiele lat rozwinął on wszystko w państwie, wliczając w to gospodarkę, armię oraz bezpieczeństwo. Życie obywateli stało się bardzo lekkie i dobre. Okres ten trwał bardzo długo, bo aż do lat 80tych. W roku 1984, zmarł bowiem Aszto Buksen II, a jego następcą stał się Jerome Mangani - Ozime III Strashymorda. Aby utrzymać państwo w ryzach zakazał on kandydowania w wyborach ludziom pokroju Picy I i Picy II, a następnie zaczął zajmować się państwem prawie tak dobrze jak Aszto Buksen II. W 2014 roku udało mu się skompletować całkowicie Małpie Sanktuarium oraz naprawić szkody wyrządzone przez Picę I i Picę II. Przemianował on też kraj na na Cesarsko-Monarchiczne Imperium Wyspy Człopaka Wojdaka i Tyskie, na cześć piwa z browaru w Tychach o tej samej nazwie które to dostarczane było w czasie klęski głodu potajemnie za pomocą samolotów przez polaków do kraju wraz z jedzeniem. Armia Zobacz Armia Imperium Wysp Człopaka Wojdaka i Tyskiego. Fauna i flora Ze względu na to jak wiele obcych gatunków zawleczono na wyspy z powodu prac nad Małpim Sanktuarium, znajduje się tam ogromne ilości naczelnych z rozmaitych stron świata które to pogodziły się ze sobą i nauczyły żyć w symbiozie. Poza tym znaleźć tam można m.in. skorupiaki i ptaki, a także całą masę innych roślin. Wiele z gatunków wyewoulowało, albowiem doszło u nich do wyspiarskiego gigantyzmu - dobrym przykładem mogą być tutaj m.in. kraby którym to ok. roku 1860 dano nową nazwę - krabów zabójców znanych także dla anglojęzycznych mieszkańców wyspy jako "Hatchet Crabs". thumb|Niedojrzały Krab Zabójca. Największe osobniki osiągają rozmiary psów oraz potrafią być dosyć agresywne jeżeli się je sprowokuje. Mieszkają one głównie w nadmorskich jaskiniach oraz wbrew swemu rozmiarowi potrafią być bardzo szybkie. O ile dorosły, w pełni sprawny mężczyzna jest przed nimi w stanie uciec, to sprawia to ogromne problemy utuczonym i powolnym mieszkańcom wysp, dlatego to też wielu z nich po prostu zostawia kraby w spokoju. Ich uszczypnięcia są bardzo bolesne, potrafiące z łatwością złamać kość, zaś ich mięso jest niejadalne dla ludzi i anthro, ale jest dla małp. Ich jedynym naturalnym drapieżnikiem są orangutany, goryle oraz szympansy które to z łatwością dzięki swojej sile potrafią walczyć z skorupiakami dość zwinnie. Ze względu na to że podobnie jak i inne skorupiaki nie czują bólu, nigdy się nie wycofują. Istnieją udokumentowane przypadki krabów-zabójców walczących nadal z oderwanym kleszczem lub odnóżem. Kultura Na wyspie do czasu rządów pierwszego Pica żyło się bardzo dobrze. Ludność była odżywiona i żyła dostatnie, z powodu rządów Picy jednak stało się bardzo źle. Podczas rządów Aszto Buksena II ponownie wróciła jednak do swojego starego, dobrego i hedonistycznego życia które to wykorzystywali bezgranicznie. Wyspa znana jest ze swojego ogromnego procenta osób z nadwagą lub otyłych - ponad 80%. Kaizok na jakiekolwiek próby interwencji w to innych krajów odgraża się interwencją zbrojną. Z tego też powodu na wyspie jest bardzo mało samochodów, albowiem otyłe ciała mieszkańców nie są w stanie wcisnąć do większości. Większość domów nie posiadało w okresie do lat 30'tych drzwi, albowiem na wyspie było mało kryminalistów Mystery Of Tyskie Islands. Kategorie:Cesarsko-Monarchiczne Imperium Wyspy Człopaka Wojdaka i Tyskie Kategorie:Kraje